Lucky Seven
by RazzDazz
Summary: Tamaki Suou thought it was just another fan mail. It turned out that it was an invitation from The Shounen Club, a division for a large entertainment corporation in Japan to audition for a new boy band... OURAN HOST CLUB MEMBERS! Last Chapter & completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Tamaki Suou the leader of the Ouran Host Club thought it was just another fan mail. He never noticed that it had a sender's address at the back of the envelope. Neither did the others since they were busy entertaining their customers. Kyoya Ootori was behind a desk calculating while observing the online bidding increment for a patch quilt Takashi Morinozuka made for Mitsukuni Haninozuka's birthday. However, his chibi cousin preferred to have him as his bolster instead.

So, they gave the quilt to Kyoya to put it up for sale, much to the delight of the Shadow King. Even so he still entertained customers in his cool way the fangirls found seductive. Haruhi Fujioka was looking blandly at a fangirl of his who was excited at Kyoya's coolness. What's so cool about being treated as wallpaper? 'He' couldn't understand 'his' customers' overjoyed reaction when 'he' served them with commoner's coffee or 'his' skills at making commoner's coffee for them.

'He' hasn't served them any and they were drooling? What was it with these rich kids? Mori and Hani were busy entertaining their squealing customers with their usual lord-n-retainer act. Hani as usual would lose one of his pink fluffy slippers. Mori would magically retrieve it and have Hani sit on his knee while slipping it on for his chibi cousin. Hani's eyes would go glassy with happiness.

The girls would go, "Ohhh, they're sooo good to each other. So cute..!"

The Hiitachiin twins were giving their customers' eye candies of their 'loving' to the fangirls. Hikaru slipped his hand into Kaoru's back pocket and Kaoru would look at the girls with sexy, bedroom eyes. Hikaru would wink mischievously at the girls as if saying, "Hmm, I like this…"

Their actions made the fangirls screaming, "Weeeee… we want more…"

Meanwhile, Tamaki took a brief breather from entertaining his customers, as he had encountered one fan mail in a gold envelope. He was excited. A super otaku! He thought, yippee! He had no worries about his customers being neglected because his members were very adaptive to unpredictable situations. His customers were whisked away by his members in a professional manner to tend to their needs in their usual 'tender' care. But when he read the letter looked flabbergasted.

"Ahhhhhhh…..!!!" He screamed in shock.

Everyone in the third music room froze upon hearing the girlie-like scream from the room next to the pantry. Kyoya and Haruhi rushed to that particular room with Mori, Hani and the Hiitachin twins manning the customers. They were worried for their leader's sudden act of unmanliness. Kyoya burst into the room, Haruhi followed in his stead. They were both stunned at what they saw. Tamaki was rod still, unblinking, gaping, pale, and cold. Haruhi poked his stiff shoulder. He toppled onto the floor. Unmoving and had the shocked expression on his face.

Haruhi jumped back in fright, she quickly lifted his wrist and felt for his pulse with a thumb. She blew a relieved sigh, "Thank goodness, he's alright." His heart was beating albeit erratically, perhaps due to the sudden excitement he received. She placed his head gently on her thigh, fanning his face with a handkerchief.

"Aww, so sweet…" A few fangirls who had escaped from 'Loli-shota' Hani and 'The Wild type' Mori's eyes were having a fabulous time peeking into the room to satisfy their curiosity.

They were delighted at the sight presented. 'The Natural' taking care of 'The Prince' with such gracefulness, it made them wish Haru-chan was tending to them. There was a flash and a click. Haruhi glanced up to find the official photographer Kyoya hired was doing his job taking exclusive photos for merchandising purposes. Kyoya smiled coolly at the intrusive, squealing fangirls. He was glad that 'The Little Devils' Hiitachin twins lured them away. He quickly closed the door and glanced at the letter on the floor.

He picked it up and read it. He too was shocked after reading the letter. It was a letter from 'The Shounen Club.' SC as it was popularly known by thousands of fans was a division of one of the largest entertainment corporations in Japan called Just Right Inc. It seemed that the twins' mother had sent the unfinished movie clip directed by the 'Uki Duki' director, which she'd viewed with her sons in one of their rare quality family time. She loved it and 'borrowed' it to the president of JR Inc.

The president immediately took a liking to the host club members' performances as host club and their lively activities for any of their school functions. He was currently looking for a new boy group. He was relieved to have finally found them. Four automatically qualified but three weren't. The qualified ones were Tamaki, the Hiitachin twins and Hani. Why? The four could sing, dance and/or play a music instrument beautifully. Tamaki and the twins could do all three. Hani could only sing and dance.

Whereas, the unqualified ones like Haruhi, Kyoya and Mori were an enigma. Haruhi was always seen mixing commoner's coffee, smiling and making small talks with 'his' customers. Kyoya gave his attention to two things his customers and club profits. But his main focus was usually busy typing on his laptop keeping the club's accounts in order. Mori was stolid – strong yet silent. This trait of his somehow in a way made reserved or shy girls flock to him like bees to honey.

The twins' mother had assured the JR president that the three had the potential. It was just hidden or might be that they didn't want it exposed. She had seen them dance in the school function once to the delight of their school mates, especially girls. She thought that these kids would make it big in showbiz. They had charismatic camera chemistry. Still, the president had to see their hidden talents personally.

The host club members were glad that the time was up for the customers to leave the third music room. They were courteous as they shepherded the girls out of the room. Giving the girls no room for questions, like robots yet gracious they repeatedly said, "Goodbye. We hope to see you next week."

They quickly locked the door and hurried to meet the three members in the room next to the pantry. Tamaki was still out cold on the floor. His head was on Haruhi's left lap. They looked at Haruhi and she held a thumb's up sign indicating Tamaki was fine. Kyoya was sitting on the wide window sill with both hands resting on his knees. It was left to 'The Cool' type to announce to them what had happened to 'The Prince.'

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Guys, we've a truly big surprise," Glancing at the twins, "I'm sure you know what that surprise is, right?" He waved the golden envelope at them.

They were stunned, "That's… that's…," They stared at the envelope and then looked at one other as realisation hit them, "Mother!"

Kyoya explained what was in the letter to them. They were stunned at the news. Haruhi and Hani-senpai gasped.

He nodded, "It appears we've been spotted and wanted for showbiz. Four qualified, Tamaki, Hani-senpai and the twins." His eyes gleamed and they could see the Yen sign in them, "Not that it's a bad idea to be in showbiz," Then the Yen sign disappeared as abruptly as it came, "But, it'll pose bigger problems for Haruhi, Mori-senpai and I. We weren't qualified."

"Unqualified?" Haruhi's head jerked in surprise, then her eyes widened in understanding.

Mori-senpai seemed to understand it too. His only reply was, "Oh."

"What do you mean by that?" Hani-senpai looked curiously at him.

Haruhi explained quite simply, "We can't sing, dance and/or play an instrument."

"Oh…," Hani-senpai nodded then suddenly his eyes widened in astonishment, "Ehhh!!"

Kyoya held a hand up and that got everyone's attention. "We need to go for an audition. The president invited us to sing in front of a panel from the talent department. We have to be there tomorrow morning at 10am and in casual wear."

They looked at each other in alarm, and simultaneously said, "So fast!"

"No choice," Hikaru shrugged, "It's the norm when someone famous like our mother introduces a potential the response would be fast."

But Kaoru wailed, "What? That's crazy…" Hikaru understood what his brother was implying. They glanced at Haruhi, "We can't groom Haruhi in less than a day!"

Tamaki stirred, "Soft…" He smiled contentedly.

"Oh, good," Haruhi said and pushed his body up in a sitting position, "You're awake."

He was about to slump backwards when the twins came to his side. Kaoru went behind him and flattened his hands behind his back. While Hikaru squatted beside Tamaki, and yelled in his ear, "Tama-dono, Haruhi's Casanova-kun's bride!"

"Wh-Wha… What?!" Tamaki's eyes flew open. He stood up with fist up in the air. His eyes were fiery. "How dare he?" Then his eyes settled on a bored looking Haruhi. He looked relieved, "You're back. Did he do anything to you?" He crawled to her, his hands trying to grope her to see whether she's fine.

She immediately crawled away from him and went behind Mori-senpai who looked at Tamaki with fearsome eyes. Tamaki shrank back in resignation like a tortoise retracting its head into its shell. He pouted, "Can't a father be concerned of his daughter?"

"Hai, hai," Haruhi peeked from behind Mori-senpai's back, impatiently said, "But, we've a bigger problem," Haruhi leaned on Mori-senpai's back. "We've been invited for an audition tomorrow."

Tamaki's head jerked up to meet the forlorn faces of his club members. He remembered the letter and the contents in it. He screamed again. Kyoya hit the back of his head with his palm. That sobered him up.

"Get a grip of yourself!" Kyoya frowned at him. "I personally think it's not going to work." He looked at the others who thought the same, "Too many cons."

Tamaki stared at him, giving him a knowing half smile, "When has that ever stopped you from making the cons into pros?"

Kyoya's lips twitched in slight irritation, as he pushed his glasses with a forefinger. It was his way of answering Tamaki's challenge.

Tamaki smiled widely, "We're going. It's a Saturday tomorrow. We're gonna have fun," that broached a few groans from the twins, Hani-senpai climbed on Mori-senpai's lap for comfort and a protest from Haruhi.

"But, it's 'The Shounen Club'!" She protested, "I'm not a guy. We'll get in trouble."

"Why make life hard on yourself?" He grinned at her looking at her flat chest, "Who'd notice?"

A vein popped on her forehead, "Easy for a guy with a mind of a six year old to say," She glanced heavenward, sighing, "Why me?"

"Come on," He persuaded to all, "It'll be fun."

"Okay," The twins gave him a high five, "if it's for fun then we're in." The twins shifted their gaze to Hani and Mori, "What about you?"

Hani put a forefinger on his chin while moving left and right on Mori's lap thinking then he glanced at Mori with enquiring eyes. Mori's eyes gleamed unexpectedly and Hani nodded, "We're in."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 **

_10am, Audition Room, Just Right Inc… _

They were all waiting in the waiting area with a few other candidates. Tamaki, the twins and Hani-senpai wished them luck. They weren't allowed in the waiting area so Tamaki told them to just have fun. Well, easy for him to say. He wasn't in their shoes.

Haruhi was pacing back and forth. She couldn't sleep the whole night fretting about today. She glanced at Kyoya who was seated next to Mori-senpai. He looked composed as ice. Mori looked withdrawn and his eyes were closed as if he was sleeping. Then a girl ran to her team. They all looked at her burst into tears of frustration. Obviously, she'd failed. Her team consoled her. They were axed because they lacked harmony. Haruhi gulped, if they lacked harmony, then she was worse off. She was tone deaf!

A lady in a white jumpsuit appeared looking at those in the waiting area, "Fujioka-kun, Morinozuka-kun, and Ootori-kun, Audition Room 6."

"I'm here," she said appearing before the lady like magic. "I'm Fujioka, yep. That's me."

Kyoya and Mori were behind Haruhi. "I'm Ootori," said Kyoya and he looked at Mori, then back at the lady, "This is Morinozuka-san." Mori just nodded.

"Please follow me, quickly." She ushered them like a mother hen to room number 6. She knocked and entered, "They're here."

The room was dark. The three of them stood awkwardly on stage. Then a spotlight was on them. They blinked at the bright light. Another spotlight was on at about ten paces from them.

"We'll announce the results after you three have performed your acts. Warning, we'll not applaud any of you nor will we make any sort of noise during your performances. We'll start with Fujioka-kun, please step on that spotlight. You may choose to sing or dance."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes. She was finding it difficult to adjust to the bright light. She breathed in deeply and exhaled through her mouth. "I'll sing."

Kyoya and Mori looked uncomfortable at her decision. But, Mori said unexpectedly, "Haruhi, you're The Natural Type. You can do anything naturally." He smiled, "You can do it. You surely can get the crowd going without you even knowing it. We all know it as a fact!"

Kyoya looked at Mori in surprise. It was true that she could get the fangirls entertained without much hassle. It was also one of many rare moments when they were privileged to hear Mori speak. Haruhi's eyes widened as if a spirit possessed her. She nodded in understanding. She swallowed her fear and closed her eyes. She stood and slowly raised her left foot then stomped it on the floor for attention.

She raised the right and stomped it on the highlighted wooded platform. She opened her eyes and started to sing the national anthem with patriotic spirit and passion. Her voice resounded in the room like a wave of fire burning their souls with the intensity of her sincere monotonous voice. The effect of the intense passion brought tears in her eyes as she belted the national anthem.

She raised a fist to the air which gave the final note to the anthem with a salute to an imaginary sun. Kyoya and Mori stared at her in awe. Even if it was monotonous, it was honest and passionate. It would move anyone. It was not off tune, nor out of rhythm. It was well-balanced. She had done well. She bowed and quickly stepped at the second spotlight with Kyoya and Mori.

"Morinozuka-kun, please step into the first spotlight. Choose between singing, or dancing."

Mori stepped into the spotlight. His face impassive, only his eyes spoke his fiery enthusiasm to complete this task as Tamaki would want them to do and at the same time have fun. "Is it a possibility for me to play an instrument?"

"Yes, you may."

He nodded in appreciation. He took out a bamboo flute from inside his jacket pocket. He sat on the floor Indian styled. He let his eyes rove the darkness in front of him. It was to acknowledge the invisible panel. Then he closed his eyes, put the end of the flute below his lower lip, his fingers gently poised on the bamboo flute. He began to play a soft romantic ala-Bakumatsu tragic piece.

It was spine-tingling, tugging your heart strings with emotions of sadness and loss. He lowered the flute and opened his eyes. They were clear as he recited a few haikus in a surprisingly melodious baritone. Haruhi gaped at Mori's rendition of a Japanese classic haiku. He read it in the old way like the samurai of old. It gave her goosebumps just hearing him recite the haiku but not in a scary way. He ended the last haiku with a sad smile.

He lifted the flute to his lower lip to play the last notes of the Bakumatsu piece on unrequited love. The eerie sound from the flute floated in the air for sometime before it disappeared, lending an atmosphere of everlasting yearning for a love lost. Kyoya was enthralled with his performance. He'd bet five hundred yen that the panel were as enthralled as both he and Haruhi.

Mori had played an instrument and rendered a poetry so successfully giving it a lyrical twang that it could be considered as singing. Mori bowed gently and gracefully stood up. He walked towards Kyoya and Haruhi. He nodded, his face was expressionless but his eyes showed his true emotions. He was happy. However, when he faced them he gave a small shy smile. Kyoya and Haruhi proudly smiled back at him. They were just as happy for him.

"Ootori-kun, you're up next. Please step into the spotlight in front of you. You may choose to dance or sing or both."

Kyoya recalled Tamaki's challenge to make the cons into pros. One of the cons was that he hated the limelight. Second, he hated presentations. "Fun, huh?" He mumbled under his breath as he walked into the bright spotlight. He put a hand over his eyes, "I'll be dancing a 'butai.' You may select any music and I shall dance a 'butai' according to it."

"As you wish," The stage was lit and they could make out about ten or fifteen persons observing them. "The other two please take your seats at your right. Are you ready, Ootori-kun?"

Haruhi was startled at this new revelation about Kyoya. No wonder he could dance well. Better in fact than most of the other guys. He had gracefully tackled her away for a Waltz leaving Tamaki crying in protest of deviousness and his swift footworks. A 'Butai,' she thought, was actually a contemporary dance for those who were ballet dancers or an performance artistes and wanted to switch from classic ballet or whatever classic dance they were into to modern contemporary dancing. Did that mean Kyoya was a ballet dancer? It was possible.

"Yes," Kyoya replied as he did a brief warm up then stopped to stand and watch an imaginary horizon.

His body in tune with the surrounding and waiting for the start of the first melody. When the music began, he let the music flow into his body, and streaming into his veins. She looked at Mori who had his eyes glued at Kyoya's movements. He was lithe and poised in his physical conduct. It made for the fluid interaction with body and music as they fused into one. She felt her jaw drop in awe of his graceful yet manly actions to the recital. He made use every part of the stage as he did a triple lutz and landed beautifully.

He then pirouetted with his arms paralleling with his shoulders and bringing the arms closer to the body. Every momentum made was sheer hard work, determination, and of course, beauty in the art. In the final arc of the music was a crescendo, he leaped and did a split in mid-air. He landed perfectly on both feet then dropped to his knees as the music died abruptly. His head directed heavenward, his chest out and arms opened wide. She didn't know much about dancing but he gave a solid, eye opening performance that was as rare as his wide and proud smile of Mori's performance.

Looking at him bowing gracefully at the invisible panelists, she knew that like she and Mori, he'd done his best and was in fact having fun despite the awkward nervousness they felt earlier. She'd bet the audition panelists would be swooning if they were ladies reviewing his riveting performance. He approached them, and Mori nodded his head in approval, while Haruhi gave him the V sign. He sighed, gave them a half smile of relieve and sat next to them in huff.

Haruhi couldn't well rub her hands together in anxious anticipation while waiting for their results, it was a girlie action. It would be disastrous for her and her team. She tapped her foot instead. Mori didn't do anything. He was like Rock of Gibraltar or something equally gigantic, solid and indestructible. Kyoya stood up, while cracking his knuckles then leaned against the solid wooden panel next to him then sliding his hands in his pant's pockets.

"Okay," said the same voice, "Thank you for the interesting performances. Now, please come forward." The spotlights off, the room was illuminated.

They went nearer to face the panelists. They could see the faces of the talent panelists. There were five of them. The president was amongst the five. The voice introduced the panelists. The first was Ariko Saiga, a seiyu famous for her 'shounen' voice. The second was Taichi Nagano, the eccentric producer for JR Inc. The third was Sho Kokubun, an up and coming dorama actor and avid kabuki fan. The fourth was Reiko Kiritani, the energetic MV director for JR Inc. The fifth was Moriko Goro, the president was the last and deciding judge.

The voice announced, "Let's hear the panelists' verdict on them."

"Fujioka-kun, you've a voice suited for voicing 'shounens' in animes. It's kinda husky but in a mild sort of way. When you sang the national anthem it had an inspiring feel to it. It made me think of 'Ganbatte Imasshoi.' Ariko Saiga informed them, "You get a 9."

"But he was like the Statue of Liberty of NYC, except cuter," complained Taichi Nagano. "Come to think of it, he sounds like Chiinen of Hey! Say! JUMP! Anyways, I liked Mori-kun's Bakumatsu haikus better." He praised Mori. "He brought it out to real-life! You get a 10." He looked at Haruhi, "You did well with that attention grabbing stomping. You get a 9."

"What's wrong with you?" Reiko Kiritani scolded him. "It's the national anthem Fujioka's rendering with all his heart and soul and with a dash of panache at the end of the song. I loved the saluting to the imaginary sun," She looked at Haruhi who only nodded. "Good show, a 9." Then looking at Mori and Kyoya, "Mori, I loved the Bakumatsu tragic smile. I really felt like crying. The deep timbres of your voice transported me to that era. It was as if you and I lived in that time period. You get a 10."

"I totally agree," Ariko interjected, "Very touching. It was like an arrow through your heart. I was breathless in rhapsody and sad for the unrequited love of the Bakumatsu hero of the haikus. You get a 10."

"Chotto," Sho Kokubbun raised a hand up in protest, "Only 9 for Fujioka-kun. What about that amazing passionate feeling until he cried? Not many of us are that sensitive enough to cry when singing the national anthem. He's so patriotic. I like it very much. He gets a 10." He glanced at Mori with a big, proud smile on his face, "You make an excellent character actor! I absolutely am a fan of yours Mori-kun. If ever you decide to become an actor acting in a periodic or historical dramas or movies. You get a 10." His gaze shifted to Kyoya, "Ootori-kun, I wondered why you didn't delve into the performing arts. You've a gift for it, especially stage performances."

Kyoya shrugged, "I dislike the limelight." He was telling the truth at the same time shielding the real truth. Haruhi and Mori didn't look at him or glance at each other. They didn't want the panelists to get the real picture either.

Reiko Kiritani asked, "Is it because of your background?"

"Yes," He replied without indulging more. One word was enough.

Reiko nodded, "You're indeed talented. Your executions were near perfection. Yes, for someone not in the performing arts, you did well since you're not a beginner but an intermediate performer of the arts. You scored a 9. Loved the way you let the music flow into the very essence of your being."

"Okay, Ootori," Taichi Nagano looked at Kyoya while pointing a forefinger at the ceiling to prove a point. "You're quite technical in your 'butai' rendition. A flaw though, you need to be a little artistic. More drama inserted would've given you more points. But," Taichi Nagano smiled, "It was amazing. I give you a 9."

Ariko smiled at Kyoya, "You're very attractive," Than she looked at the others who were looking at her in surprise. She put both hands on her cheeks.

Taichi was like 'Whoa…,' and slapped his knee in glee.

Sho was wagging his forefinger at her, "What? You're giving him a 10 just because he's attractive? Then I should deserve a kiss, because I'm handsome."

Reiko laughingly said, "If she finds Ootori-kun good looking, then I confess to liking Mori-kun…"

"Ehh!" Taichi glanced at Reiko.

"Ehh… what?" Reiko's eyes challenged him.

"Not you too, Reiko-san!" Sho looked scandalized, "He's just a teenager. But, if I were a woman, I too would choose Mori-kun. He's the strong, silent type and very macho."

"Hello," Ariko held two hands up, "Excuse me," She waved, "I need to continue with my verdict on Ootori-kun. Actually, I think the three of them are attractive in their own way."

"Ariko-san! You've truly shown your true colours." Sho gasped in horror.

"What are you blabbering about, you twit?" Ariko raised a palm to her forehead and rubbed it, "Everything that comes out from your mouth sounds twisted." She groaned while smiling. "Okay, Ootori-kun, your movements were fluid. I loved the split in mid-air. It was like magic. The other thing I loved about your performance was the last act it had a climatic dramatic ending to it. It made my day. You get a 10."

"Ceh! Just because he did a split with that attractive face of his, you gave him a 10." Sho shook his head in mocking despair and frustration, "What favouritsim, unfair," Suddenly, Sho grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Ootori-kun, you put a lot of soul that heightened the drama into that last performance. It had more zest than those two stuffy old bags Reiko and Taichi put together. In any stage performance that element of soul plays an important part in bringing any character to life. You've done so in your dancing. You get a 10!"

"You've heard the verdicts from the four panelists. The deciding verdict on your performances would be announced by our esteemed president, Goro-san." The voice announced again.

The president clapped his hands and so did the others.

"A truly entertaining performance from the three of you," He nodded in appreciation, "I was amazed that Fujioka-kun has a sensitive soul. Your performance was aspiring and inspiring. Not many had the guts to sing our national anthem with such ardent intensity like you do. You're a natural as it comes from your heart as you sang it. You'd make a good booster to your team. You get a 9."

He looked at Mori and smiled, "I'm truly shocked by your performance, Mori-kun. You played the bamboo flute beautifully. You recited a few classic haikus and gave it a lyrical twang with that melodious baritone of yours. The music was soothing to the nerves and it complemented the rendition of the haikus that had that desperate sadness of a love lost. Those hearing it would feel the same pain and sad acceptance as the hero in the haikus you rendered. You made it come to life. You get a 10."

He turned to Kyoya, "Ootori-kun, your 'butai' was graceful without being impressive. You've clearly portrayed the soul of a dancer even if you're just an amateur. You've immersed yourself into that character and you're able to bring out that character according to the musical score. Most importantly, as a dancer you've touched the hearts of the audience with your performance. Every facial and body gestures you made held the audience's attention. This is also an important aspect in performing arts. You get a 10.

Lastly, he beamed as he addressed to the three of them, "Congratulations! You're qualified to the next round." He smiled at their shocked faces, "Round two starts after lunch. Good luck!"

"Haaaahhhh… ?!?!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 **

_2.30pm, Audition Room, Just Right Inc… _

Of course, they didn't feel like eating a lot. They were thrown into experiencing a lot of awkward, frustrating and compelling moments. Haruhi couldn't understand their situation any more than the two guys.

"Why is there another round?" Haruhi whispered to herself. She was staring into nothingness.

They didn't have time to prepare for their first performances. They just thought about it last minute on stage. Likewise, they didn't have time to prepare for the second one either. The first time, they felt awkward. Now they felt frustrated. It was because they didn't know what the second requirement was that they needed to do. They were stressed, yet they felt compelled to see it through to the end.

"This is crazy," Kyoya rubbed his temples, "I'm going to kill Tamaki."

Mori didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say to their lamenting. He laced his fingers and closed his eyes in an attempt to meditate. It was the best way for him to relax his heart, emotions, mind and soul. Anything else would only complicate matters.

The lady in white jumpsuit appeared again, "Fujioka-kun, Morinozuka-kun and Ootori-kun lets go." She gestured them to hurry up and follow her, "They're waiting for you."

"What a bother," Kyoya sighed as he jammed his hands into his pant's pockets.

Haruhi yawned into her hand. She was tired. She didn't sleep a wink at all last night. All she did was toss and turn. She blinked back tears of tiredness that were blurring her eyes. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, groaning, "I feel so tired," as she walked with Kyoya, Mori and the lady in the white jumpsuit. Mori just patted her head in empathy. Kyoya continued walking. He wasn't about to be touchy-feely with anyone. He did however wake her up from her 'zombie' state.

"I've already deducted two thousand yen from your debt for your first effort," He showed her his cellphone of his to do list. He whispered into her ear, "I'll do it again if we make through this round. It's a promise." He smirked at the look she gave. It was priceless, she gaped and her eyes large as saucers.

"Let's go," She marched forth, catching up with the lady in the white jumpsuit.

"How enthusiastic," The corner of his mouth twitched slightly, "Money is a motivating factor."

Mori shook his head at Kyoya's slyness.

The lady in the white jumpsuit shepherded them into a dimmed yet bigger room. They could feel the wide space of not being in a smaller place like room 6 and this room had the 'opened' atmosphere feel to it, as they entered. The lady announced, "They're here."

The lady urged them to go up on the dimmed stage. They went up and saw a few instruments there. Several spotlights were on them, while the audience section was dark. They could only hear excited whispers.

"Dear honoured audience, please, be silent," The same voice in room 6 announced, "The three candidates will be judged by a panel of three judges. The judges are experts in their fields in the entertainment world. This is the final round. Are you ready?"

Haruhi flailed her arms, "Not yet," she yelled then grabbed Kyoya's arm, "How are we supposed to be in sync? Music, singing and dancing aren't the same as hosting."

"We have to make it," Kyoya clenched his teeth in determination. Mori nodded his agreement.

"Questions anyone?" The announcer asked them.

"Excuse me," Haruhi stood in front of the spotlight nearest the audience. "Not to be rude or anything, but I'm just curious," She frowned slightly, "Weren't we supposed to audition once?"

Moriko Goro guffawed at the corner of the stage and walked towards them. He looked at her, "True. But we also need to see and hear you perform together with the other four members. Then, we'll know the actual result of the audition." With that small bit of information he left them staring after him and at the appearance of the other four members.

Hani ran towards Mori and hugged his thighs since he was chibi. He looked at Mori proudly, "You did it!" Mori nodded and lifted him to his shoulder.

"I knew you guys could make it," Tamaki beamed at the three of them.

Kyoya glared at him, "I'm certainly going to kill you."

Haruhi wasn't satisfied with Kyoya's answer. She asked again to them, "How are we supposed to be in sync? Music, singing and dancing aren't the same as hosting."

Hikaru tapped her shoulder, "Actually, it's the same concept. We're entertaining fans."

"But, we haven't got fans in this particular area ..." She protested, biting her lower lip in anxiety, "Are we musically synchronized?"

"Always use the word 'Yet'," Kaoru put her arm round her shoulder, "Just think ABC, and 123 while doing fans service."

Haruhi flailed her arms looking at the darkness that was where the three invisible judges were seated and were observing their camaraderie. "Honestly, guys, it's important to be musically synchronized…"

"Haru-chan," Hani intervened, "if you think like this we'll never succeed in this final round," He smiled in cheery persuasiveness, "We'll do fine, ne..."

"I second the motion," Tamaki said, his amethyst eyes twinkling in delight. "Just have fun. Are you guys ready?"

There was an enthusiastic, 'YES' from the twins, Hani and a nod from Mori. A weak, 'Yes' from Haruhi and nothing from Kyoya made the other five members stare expectedly at them to change their listless responses.

"Let's try again," Tamaki said cheerfully.

"YES!!!" They said together.

"Who's singing?" Haruhi asked, secretly hoping they wouldn't give her the mike.

"Me," Hani jumped up and down, "Me, me, please…"

They agreed and looked at the musical instruments available, glanced at each other and took whatever fancied them. Hikaru went for the drums and Kaoru for the keyboard. Haruhi took the tambourine, and Tamaki the lead guitar. Kyoya on the bass while Mori on the treble, and Hani the lead singer.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked. "Are you ready?"

"Sorry," Tamaki immediately stood behind Hani but took the left flank. "We're good," He looked at the members who quickly took their places.

Kyoya was at the right flank. Mori behind Hani about ten paces. Haruhi stood beside Kaoru since she was a backup singer. Hikaru was last. They made fast, last minute adjustments to their instruments. They looked at each other making sure the other was in sync. Satisfied, they smiled widely at the invisible audience.

They addressed the 'invisible' audience in unison, "We're ready!"

"You've 10 minutes to present a medley of 5 songs." The voice informed them. "The same rules, we won't clap or make any sort of noise when you're performing."

Kaoru played the keyboard's first few notes, then Hikaru started hitting the drums and Hani started singing, 'Doki Doki Waku Waku.' Then the guitars twanged. Haruhi's tambourine would be heard occasionally and she was singing the chorus. It was their favourite song after any school function when they were alone and resting in the third music room.

They would normally ask Hani to sing that song because they would feel happy even though they were tired and at times frustrated with their lives. It seemed that now was a good time to sing their favourite song. It would lessen their stress, especially the three members. They swiftly changed the song to another of their hosting songs this time sung by Tamaki after Hani waved goodbye and went to Mori's side while dancing.

"That was Hani's," Tamaki introduced while the music for 'Doki Doki Waku Waku' was still played on by his members, "'Doki Doki Waku Waku.'

The music slowly changed to more guitar sounds from the three guys and Hikaru's drum beating and then sounds from Kaoru's keyboard but more on the guitars. It was a song that Tamaki always sang when he was in two minds trying to woo tough cookies, 'Guilty Beauty Love.' Tamaki went to Kyoya and leaned against Kyoya's back while playing the guitar looking back at the invisible audience in faked melancholy.

They gradually switched places with other members and swapped instruments without disrupting the flow of their music. Waving goodbye to the audience, Tamaki replaced Kaoru, Kaoru took Kyoya's bass guitar, Kyoya swapped with Mori's guitar while Mori replaced Hikaru, and Hikaru took Tamaki's lead guitar.

Hikaru grinned, as gestured Haruhi to come forth, "That was Tamaki's 'Guilty Beauty Love.'"

He introduced as a new music replaced 'Guilty Beauty Love' to 'Sakura Kiss.' Haruhi's eyes widened in recognition, it was one that she could easily sing without putting much effort. She got into momentum, smiled at the invisible audience, and uttered a cheery, "Kiss Kiss Fall In Love' then the music started and the boys joined her, 'Hey! Hey! Hey!' The last phrase, she went centre stage nearer to the audience, 'Maybe You're My Love,' and winked.

Hani whistled, she turned, and he threw the tambourine at her. She caught and waved it to the invisible audience. She skipped to Kaoru's side as 'Sakura Kiss' music was still played. The members shifted their places without disrupting the flow of music with Hikaru replacing her on centre stage, "That was Haru's 'Sakura Kiss,'" The music changed tempo to 'Love Style.' Hani and Haruhi clapped as Kaoru went to join his twin on centre stage.

Hikaru started singing and joined by Kaoru with 'Woo..woo..no..no', while they strummed their guitars, then Hikaru sang and the others chorused, 'Woo, yes.. yes..,' The twins moved in synchronized harmony, singing, "My darling please,.. I need you, I want you, forever…" moving back and forth with "You are mine, I'm yours forever, only love you…' enticing the invisible audience with their infectious, flirtatious grins as they waved goodbye to the invisible audience.

Haruhi announced to the audience. "That was 'Love Style,' sung by Hikaru and Kaoru.'"

The twins took back their old positions, as well as the others only Haruhi and Hani positions remained unchanged. The host members were all grinning (twins), smiling widely (Tamaki and Hani), shyly (Haruhi) or small, half smiles (Kyoya and Mori). They were having fun as they did when they were hosting. They found hosting helped them face life bravely and to look at things in a positive manner.

Life wasn't perfect, but neither were they. That was why they could endure anything and learn to love life. Yet with the host club, everything fell perfectly into place. They nodded in synchronized momentum, and they thought of the same thing. 'Love Style' music steadily changed tune to 'Matta Ashita' with Haruhi uttering the first words and Tamaki strummed his guitar then sang that was joined by the others in a chorus.

Kyoya took over singing, and the other chorused. Tamaki and Haruhi did a candid drama conversation while the twins sang together and the others chorused. Hani uttered a few words in his chibi voice. Tamaki in father mode called on to Haruhi, 'Haruhi!!" Haruhi smiled as she ended the song with a warm, 'Matta Ashita!"

They left their positions and approached the centre stage together. Their faces shone with happy smiles, Tamaki's arm rested on Kyoya's left shoulder, Hikaru put his arm round Haruhi's waist and Kaoru's arm on Haruhi's shoulders. Hani jumped and climbed up to Mori's shoulder and parked himself there.

They bowed together at the invisible audience and said in unison, "Thank you for listening. We had a great time!"

There was tremendous applause from the 'invisible' audience as the room was illuminated with bright lights, switching the spotlights off. They were greeted with a room full of people. In fact it wasn't a room but an auditorium. There were TV cameras, the panelists were looking at them with amusement etched on their faces.

"There you have it," the voice who happened to belong to a TV entertainment presenter, Sato Uehara, "They're the boys you chose in our one-day nationwide marathon search for a new boy band based on their unfinished video and the auditions for three of their members broadcasted live this morning."

"Umm, Uehara-san," Tamaki waved to the presenter to gain his attention, "I thought it was an audition with panelists."

Haruhi glanced at both Kyoya and Mori. Their gazes locked with one same thought flashed in their minds. Though it wasn't a frustrating moment it was still another awkward and compelling moment. This was another shocking twist to their audition. They were being observed and assessed by professionals and mass audience outside this auditorium. Hani's eyes widened in surprise and the twins stopped showing V signs.

"Well, you'll soon hear what the panelists have to say about your performance." Sato informed with a smile for TV.

"What?" Haruhi blinked confusedly, "One-day nationwide marathon search?" This was getting weirder. What had marathons to do with golden invitations? They were on TV? Live? They looked at each other bewildered at the new development. What on earth was going on??

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"Can you please explain the sudden surprising development in our auditions?" Haruhi stared at Sato Uehara.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed in irritation. How would he explain to his rigid father about this? He thought it was a closed audition. "What's this one-day nationwide search?"

"We're on TV!" Hikaru held a V-sign totally ignoring the weird situation they were in.

"Live!" Kaoru joined his brother's lead.

Hani tapped Sato's lap, "This is great. But we thought it was a closed audition since we got a gold invitation card from President Goro." He looked at Sato than at his friends to the audience and panelists for confirmation.

"One day?" Mori asked suddenly out of the blue, "Marathon?"

Sato Uehara, the TV entertainment announcer was ecstatic as he caught their bemusement. "Just look at their faces. Aren't they bishounens? Even in their stunned state, they're good looking boys."

"Uehara-san," Tamaki stood in front of him, with obvious anxiety in his eyes, "You've still to answer our earlier questions?"

Sato nodded, "Your worries will be answered after the deciding evaluation by the top management based on their assessment of your performance of course. So, be patient, boys."

They were crestfallen. Kyoya rubbed his forehead in frustration. Hani looked at Mori with glassy eyes and hugged Mori for comfort. Haruhi looked bewildered. Tamaki was flabbergasted. The twin frowned in dissatisfaction at Sato's answer. The reactions were all in their minds. Here, on stage they couldn't show such bleakness in their situation. But, for the fangirls back at Ouran who might be watching, they flashed a smile. Even if they were feeling down, as entertaining hosts they'd to put aside glum thoughts. They didn't want to disappoint the audience.

The audience upon witnessing this, made some noise, cheering in delight and some squealed in glee. It was something the host club members were already accustomed to. Though, they were still trying to get the answer from a person of authority, regarding the sudden development, they felt obliged to comply and they bowed again to them. The twins blew kisses to the audience. Hani waved with two hands, Kyoya gave his half smile, and Mori managed a small smile. Tamaki winked and Haruhi held a 'Fight-O' fist indicating that they were boys. That gained more screams.

Sato stared at them in amazement, "Wow," he exclaimed, "This is a first in entertainment history that a new boy band gained instant recognition from the audience in and out of the auditorium." He looked at the panelists, "What say you we start with the judging?"

The judges nodded. Sato introduced the judges to them and the audience, "The first judge is Nagase Nagano, an acclaimed music director/composer." The first judge was a man in a black suit held his hand up to the audience. Sato continued, "The second is the beautiful Mika Hasegawa, a J-pop artiste." The lady stood and smiled at the audience, and camera. Then, Sato announced the last judge, "Hiroshi Yamashita, the famous Rising Sun theatre critic." The man in traditional costume bowed his head rigidly.

The first judge looked at the boys, "A medley of five songs isn't easy to sing without practice. But you've done it in a short duration and with the ease equaled to pros. Good timing and the swift transition from music to music as a few of you introduced the songs and singers were excellent. There weren't any flaws in your musical synchronization. You did well. I haven't a doubt we'll work well together." He gave two thumbs up.

"That's the first verdict," Sato announced to the audience excitedly, "Two thumbs up from Nagano-san."

The club members bowed in appreciation, "Thank you, Nagano-san." Tamaki added mischievously, "We'll do our best to make it interesting for the both of us."

"Now, let us hear Hasegawa-san's evaluation of this boy band." Sato smiled at the beautiful lady and then to the camera.

The second judge smiled sweetly at the boys and their response was a charming smile of their own. Her eyes gleamed in pleasure, "I can see why you were popular in school. I love your camaraderie with your comrades. You look out for each other, which is an important element in singing groups. Without that you can't perform harmoniously. The medley had all the drama with the five singers keeping eye contact with the audience."

She continued cheerfully, "I liked Haru-chan's segment where he went nearer to the audience and winked at them. That actually perked people's attention to stay glued to the next performance. It was cute that each singer would wave to the audience to indicate it's the end of his session and the next singer would introduce the previous singer and the song sung. Everyone was in tune, and in rhythm. It was entertaining." She gave two thumbs up.

The club members bowed in appreciation, "Thank you, Hasegawa-san."

The audience cheered, "Haru-kun's cute!" A chorus from a group at the left section, "Hani-kun's so cute!" And they clapped loudly. Somewhere in the middle of the audience section another group cried, "The twins were better!" There were loud cheers to that. Then someone in the upper seats screamed, "Mori's so dreamy!" Then another wolf-whistled and a group screamed, "Tamaki and Kyoya are hot!" More screams from the audience.

"Oh, they've got instant fans!" Sato clapped in exhilaration, looking back at Mika, "Hasegawa-san has also given two thumbs up." He announced, rather grimly, "The last deciding judge is Yamashita-sensei."

The firm looking middle-aged man stared at the group with hard, unwavering eyes. His eyes were piercing to the very core of their being. It was as if he was 'peeling' their resolve and talents layer by layer. His penetrating stare made them uncomfortable and gave them the creeps. His voice made them jump, as well as Sato. The audience hushed as he spoke.

"It may be well and good that you've managed to rouse the audience with your medley. But," He shook his head, "So could monkeys."

The group went pale. Haruhi's jaw dropped in shock. Mori's eyes flashed. Kyoya clenched his teeth. Hani's mouth formed a horrified 'O'. The twins looked like they were about to put a stake through his heart. But, looking at Tamaki's reaction, they quickly made a grab for his shoulders and arms before he could zoom towards the third judge protesting, "Not true!" into the old goat's face. Tamaki closed his eyes to calm himself. He wasn't the only one. They all checked themselves. This wasn't the time for them to lose control over a scarring remark. The audience jeered at the shocking evaluation the third judge.

The judge held a hand up, "I've not finished. When I said monkeys, I didn't mean that you've made a spectacle of yourselves. No. I meant that you were good communicators. You made full use of your talents and you were very accommodating even though I could sense that you would like nothing more than squeeze the life out of me. You've adapted well in any given environment or situation. It was nice to note that your actions weren't superficial and you were quick to recover."

He looked at the group. "You did well alone but you function best together. As a trained dramatist, I saw that you'd cover the other so that there were no flaws in your presentation. No one was outdoing the other. You were having fun entertaining the audience. Even when I said you were monkeys your reactions were interesting to watch. I was offered with a variety of facial expressions and body gestures which was fun to watch."

He continued his assessment, "You were quick in your decisive actions, gave your utmost best in your performances and were determined to succeed not only for the sake of your fans but for yourselves too. I'm also a humanist. I look for these traits in all the new artists. But I know that you were not after fame but more for entertaining people. You were all born entertainers. The boy with glasses seemed to disagree with me. Why?" He looked curiously at Kyoya.

The group looked at Kyoya, each was hoping he wouldn't turn into DoS (a person with an extremely sharp tongue). In the past, his tongue could save them from certain loss. But, here with Yamashita-sensei it might prove disastrous.

"Life isn't all about entertainment or entertaining people." Kyoya shrugged as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It was hard work and for us to be hassled and haggled into doing something out of the whims of some people," he looked at Tamaki who quietly shifted his eyes towards the ceiling as if it was not his doing that they were all here. His eyes drifted back to the third judge, "It could take a toll on us."

Then, Haruhi stepped forward looking at the judge. "Forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn. I don't think it turned out that bad," She glanced at Kyoya, tilting her head slightly, "I saw you enjoyed yourself thoroughly in your 'butai' presentation. But, you gave your all when you were with us. It wasn't a hassle or haggle on your part. You felt you needed to challenge yourself and proved that you were more than Kyoya, 'the calculator.'

Yamashita-sensei's eyes glittered in understanding as he looked at Kyoya. Kyoya glared at Haruhi. She was too damned perceptive at times. It irked him that she had hit the bull's eye.

Sato, the TV presenter looked from Haruhi to Kyoya. "What's this I hear about Kyoya-kun being a calculator?"

"Nothing," Tamaki intervened, trying to evade the inquisitive TV presenter from asking too much. "It's just something he's famous for back at school."

"Interesting," Sato seemed to perk up.

"He's the treasurer for our club." Hani supplied with the desired answer.

The audience uttered, "Waaahh!" They were excited to get that bit of info on Kyoya.

The twins slapped a hand on their foreheads. Tamaki blanched and looked at Kyoya. His expression was bland. His eyes shifted from Haruhi to Hani then to Tamaki. He closed his eyes in an attempt to clear evil thoughts from his mind.

"I'm convinced that you're such a person." Yamashita-sensei nodded his head. "Just as Haru-kun said, you're a logical person thrown into chaos by a group of equally unique set of friends and I've a feeling that you've somewhat accepted your fate with them because you've realised that you have something worth holding on to and didn't want that feeling to fade away. Am I right, Kyoya-kun?" He smiled knowingly at Kyoya.

The audience preened their necks to hear Kyoya's answer. He just stared at the judge. He was assessing his own feelings about what Yamashita-sensei said. He was right. He did want to hold these precious moments spent with his friends. They were special to him as were his friends. "Yes." That was all he said and that was quite enough to confirm his acceptance of his fate. "It wasn't all that bad."

The audience cheered. Tamaki couldn't stop himself from hugging his best friend and rubbing his cheek with Kyoya's. That earned more cheers.

Kyoya managed to fend him off, "It's enough with the twins."

"Can't father show his love towards mother?" Tamaki blinked and looked at him with happy puppy's eyes.

"Like I said," Kyoya sighed, "The twins are enough."

Sato perked up again, "What's this I hear about Tamaki-kun being a father and Kyoya-kun as mother?" His eyes were shining, "I smell scandal."

"Weeeee…" The audience screamed, "Kyoya!" Then, they shouted, "Tamaki!" Suddenly, "We want you!"

"Chotto matte," The twins chorused, "We need to hear Yamashita-sensei's conclusive review."

The audience cheered in agreement with the twins.

"Ah," Sato looked a little disappointed, but he suddenly brightened up. "Yes, the twins are right. Yamashita-sensei, my apologies for distracting you," Sato looked apologetically at Yamashita.

Yamashita held a hand up indicating it wasn't a big deal. "Obviously, you deserve to be informed that you're all qualified as JR's new boy band. Why? Simple, you love entertaining the crowd and the crowd loves you for it because you deliver. Also, another winning point was that you went with the flow and weren't swept away. You stood out without ever needing to show off. That was the very essence we were searching for in our new boy band. On top of that, you're talented, so that's a plus."

"Congratulations!" A resounding clapping from the JR's president, Moriko Goro appeared and was standing by the group's side. He addressed to all, "After months of searching and found the falsity of many groups, JR's top management came up with a solution." He faced the seven individuals with a wide smile. "I know it seemed a mad idea but we thought the old format of choosing a group was tedious, time-consuming and cumbersome. It was a total failure because we could not propel any unique group that could beat the storm. Now, that we've found you, we needn't beat the storm because without storm there wouldn't be lightning and that's what you guys are."

He continued, "The top management had decided to do a sudden live, one day nationwide search while throwing in little skits about the members on-air and online through the videos sent by their agents or themselves. So, the audience could choose which group they thought had the potential to be the new boy band through calls, sms, mms, emails, IMs. Your ratings sky-rocketed the moment your one and only unfinished video was displayed. It was overwhelming. From the ratings we had to quickly reassemble the groups chosen by the mass audience to be judged like how you guys were judged earlier.

"So," Sato finished for Goro-san, "this is how we'll be conducting the search for the best group to be signed as JR artistes from now onwards."

Mika Hasegawa cleared her throat, "Excuse me," The camera zoomed at her, "Have you a name for you band?" She looked at the group.

Everyone else did the same.

"Mika-san's right. The other groups had names. But when I introduced this group it slipped my mind to ask them that important bit. That goes to show how entertaining these fellows were until a professional such as I could forget an important thing like this." Sato looked intently at the seven perplexed individuals. "What's the name of your group?"

They looked at each other in realization that they haven't gotten a name for their band. They couldn't possibly go by with 'Ouran Host Club.' It would be ridiculous. Hikaru and Kaoru clapped their hands and announced together, "Lucky," They looked at the twins like they'd lost their marbles.

"Cute," Hani smiled approvingly.

"Ah," Mori said only that.

"That's a dog's name," Kyoya muttered dissatisfied at the plain name.

Tamaki held his hands in slight protest to Kyoya's retort, "No, it isn't. It's like a cereal brand name."

"I like it," Haruhi pursed her lips in thought, "It's simple and nice."

The audience laughed and they even managed to say, "awww…"

The twins clapped again, this time with forming the L signs with their thumbs and forefingers.

Kyoya scoffed, "We aren't taking pictures."

"Are we playing charades?" Hani queried happily, "Hey, that right hand looks like L," then he tilted his head to the left. It made the audience go, "sooo cute…" Hani pointed at the twins' left hand, "and that looks exactly like a 7."

Mori nodded and spoke briefly because it was easy for him, "L7."

"L7?" Sato asked, "What is it then?" He couldn't contain his excitement, "This is also a first that a band came up with a band name on air. These guys are truly amazing!"

Tamaki spun as he caught on the twins' wave-length. "It's brilliant!"

The other members caught on too. Haruhi concluded for them all, "Lucky Seven. That's who we are."

That was how Lucky Seven was born.

THE END


End file.
